


Redefine Your Legacy

by McCarthaEvita



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton, an orphan, lives in the Schuyler House, a foster care center for two years, before he is taken in by the Washingtons and then adopted by them. He then meets and befriends John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette. At the age of nineteen, he leaves Mount Vernon and returns to New York City, and that's when his live begins to change for the better and for the worst.</p>
<p>Mostly based on Hamilton's actual life. Set in modern day. Lin-Manuel Miranda does make a short appearance. That's how AU it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

So to start off, I want to say, HI!! If you are here from Tumblr, welcome! And thank you. I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while now.

 

If you are not from Tumblr, hi. Thank you for choosing my fanfic to read.

 

I really hope you like it. If not, I understand. My writing is not going to be everyone's cup of tea.

 

Feel free to comment with suggestions for the storyline, or with critiques or compliments. I do take reader engagement serious and I try to respond to ALL comments. It's easy now, because I only get one or two for every story.

 

PS I haven't put any warnings, because I haven't finished writing it, and there's nothing to warn about. YET!

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets the Washingtons, his fourth foster family in two years. Cat promises him that they will be the last family, because they do intend to adopt him after a year, but he doesn't believe her.

Alexander sat down, waiting patiently, to meet the next family who would probably, hopefully, adopt him. He wrote in the notebook, a gift from his last foster mom. Abigail was sweet and he loved her and hoped that she and her husband would adopt him, but Mr. Adams was a dick. So it wasn’t a complete loss, that they sent Alexander back to the Schuyler House. Alexander didn’t miss them. Abigail left him to be brought back and she didn’t even fight for him. “Alexander?” Catherine Schuyler, the director of the Schuyler House, exited a room. Alexander looked at her, closing his notebook. “Are you ready to meet Mr. and Mrs. Washington?” She asked. Alexander nodded, anxiously. “Okay. Come on.” Holding the door open, she welcomed Alexander. He got up from the sofa and walked into the room. He saw a woman who reminded him of Abigail, but she was much prettier than his last foster mom. He knew the man next to her. He was the infamous General George Washington. He was one of the most intimidating men who ever lived.

“Hi, Alexander.” The woman smiled. “I’m Martha.”

“Hi.” Alexander kept his eyes down, as he sat across from them.

“He’s shy in the beginning.” Catherine spoke for him, as she always did when he was meeting a new couple. “But once he warms up, he’s quite the chatterbox.”

“Cat told me that you like to write.” Martha explained. “Is that your journal?” She pointed at the notebook.

“Abigail gave it to me.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Abigail Adams?” George asked, the last name made Alexander flinch.

“Cat told us about what Adams did to you. I am so sorry, Alex.” Martha looked at him. He stared at her. He hated when people he didn’t know called him Alex.

“My name is Alexander.” Alexander raised his voice a bit.

“Don’t be rude.” Catherine nudged him.

“It’s fine Cat.” Martha nodded. “If you prefer Alexander, then I’ll call you Alexander.”

“Would you like to come live with us, Alexander?” Martha asked. He shrugged his response and looked at George, who kept a stern expression he whole time. “We live in Virginia. It’s about a five-hour drive from here, but I think you’ll really like it. Have you ever left New York?”

“I’m not from New York.” Alexander explained. “I was born on an island. Nevis. After my mom died, I was sent to live with my cousin who lived here.”

“What happened to your cousin?” George asked.

“He killed himself. Stared down the barrel of a gun.” Alexander explained.

“I’m sorry, Alexander.” Martha looked at him. “I’m sorry that you had to face so much tragedy at a young age. You’re not even fifteen yet.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have the best luck.” Alexander explained, he felt more comfortable with them. “If you’re from Virginia, why are you in New York?”

“My son, Jacky. He’s attending King’s College, we came to pick him up and take him back home for the summer.” Martha explained.

“Cat told us about the other two houses you lived in, as well. Let me personally apologize to you for ever being involved with Adams. He’s a difficult man. I don’t know how Abigail can live with him. I can assure you that you won’t have to worry about any of that with us.”

“If you already have a son, why do you want to adopt me?” Alexander asked.

“Because I can’t have any more children.” Martha explained.

“Why me?”

“Because Phil told us you’re a special kid.” George explained. Alexander looked at Catherine She smiled and nodded.

“Okay.”

“Alexander, I want you to understand that we don’t intend to send you back, as your previous foster parents have. When things get hard- and they will- we will get through it together. That’s what a family does, and we hope that you will be part of our family.” Martha explained. “Phil and Cat told us so much about you- I feel like I already know you. Of course I don’t, but I’d love to get to know you, if you would let me.”

“You will be their foster son for a year.” Catherine explained. “But after a year, if you’re comfortable, they are open to the idea of officially adopting you.”

“Yes. But only if you’re comfortable living with us.”

“Okay.” Alexander nodded. Martha and George smiled. It was the first time Alexander had ever seen the infamous General Washington smile.

“That’s great. Cat said you have friends here. So we will give you tonight to pack your belongings and we’ll come to pick you up tomorrow.” Martha explained.

“I don’t have much. And I always keep it packed, since I’m moved around a lot.” Alexander explained.

“Do you have any more questions for the Washingtons?” Catherine asked. Alexander shook his head. “Okay. Why don’t you go back you your room?” He nodded and left the room. Walking through the hallway, he passed other foster kids and couples, waiting to meet their potential kids. He finally got to his room and walked in. His roommate, Aaron, sat on the bed opposite Alexander’s. Neither boy acknowledged each other. Alexander sat on his bed and began writing in his notebook.

“There he goes, writing like there’ not tomorrow.” Aaron laughed. “Did you meet them? What’s the General like?” Aaron was the closest Alexander had to a best friend. They were foster brothers in two houses, but when the Adams took only Alexander, it was the first time they separated since they met.

“He was intimidating at. He seems to not like Adams.”

“Good. Adams is an asshole.” Aaron replied. “What else about them?”

“They actually seem nice. Mrs. Washington told me that even when it gets hard- she wants to work through things together. _As a family_.” Alexander closed his notebook and looked at Aaron.

“So they’re taking you to Virginia?”

“Yeah.” Alexander rested his head on the wall. “I don’t really want to leave the city.”

“I’m pretty sure Angelica doesn’t want you to leave either.” Aaron smiled.

“Shut up!” Alexander threw one of his pillows at Aaron. He couldn’t help, but blush, because he had a crush on Angelica. And the rumor was she crushed on him too, but they never talked about it. Angelica was Catherine’s oldest daughter.

“You should tell her you’re leaving.”

“I’m sure she already knows.” Alexander explained.

“When are you leaving?” Aaron asked, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He loved Alexander like a brother, but he’d never admit it. He really didn’t want Alexander to leave. Not without him. They were a packaged deal.

“Tomorrow. They wanted to give me a chance to say my goodbyes and pack. But I’ll be back. I always come back.”

“No you won’t. Not this time. They’re taking you to another state. They’re not the Adams. The Washingtons are serious people and when they make a decision, they keep to that decision. So if they want to adopt you- they will adopt you.” Aaron was upset, but he didn’t bother looking at Alexander. A knock on their door, grabbed both of the boys’ attention. “Come in.” The three Schuyler sisters, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica entered the room.

“Mommy said you’re leaving. Again.” Peggy, the youngest Schuyler sister, pulled out Aaron’s desk chair and sat down.

“Yeah. They’re taking me to Virginia tomorrow.” Alexander looked at the girls.

“Virginia?” Angelica sounded alarmed.

“Yeah. He’s getting out. There’s no way he’s ever coming back.” Aaron sat up. “I am going to go for a walk. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” He left the room,

“I say give it six months. They’ll be fed up with me and I’ll be back here.” Alexander explained.

“It’s the Washingtons. I don’t think you are coming back after you leave. Daddy said-“ Eliza began before getting cut off by Alexander

“I don’t care what Senator Schuyler or Cat said! The Washingtons are going to be like every other couple!” He yelled, scaring the two younger girls. “Everything always seems fine in the beginning, but I always find a way to screw it up.” He quitted his voice when he saw how Peggy cringed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be yelling at you guys. It’s not your fault that I’m a screw up.”

“You’re not a screw up.” Angelica sat on his bed, next to him. “You’re not. You’re special.”

“But _special_ kids never get adopted. I will never get adopted because no one wants me.” Alexander closed his eyes, preventing the tears from falling. “No one wants me.” He repeated it in a whisper. “My dad left me and my mom. Then when I went to go live with my cousin, he killed himself.” He stopped fighting the tears.

“Eliza, take Peggy and go find mom.” Angelica instructed. Eliza nodded and took Peggy by the hand, pulling her out the room and closing the door behind them. “Look at me, Alex.” Angelica looked into his violet-blue eyes. “The Washingtons are going to adopt you. They are really nice people.”

“But everyone leaves me, Ang.” Alex took a deep breath and wiped his face.

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.”

“Has my mom left you? Have I left you? You still have Aaron. Eliza and Peggy are young, but you’ll always have them. And my dad. We won’t leave you, Alexander.”

“Alexander?” Catherine entered the room with Eliza and Peggy following close behind. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Alexander lied. Catherine looked at her two youngest.

“Girls, will you let me talk to Alex alone?” She asked. Eliza nodded and grabbed Peggy’s hand again.

“Come on, Peg.” Eliza dragged the youngest out into the hallway again.

“I hope you feel better, Alex!” Peggy yelled from the hallway, before Eliza shut the door. Catherine looked at her oldest.

“You two Angel.”

“But-“

“No buts. Go. Now. You can come back after I’ve finished talking to Alexander.” Catherine explained. Angelica looked at Alexander who nodded.

“Okay. I’ll be back.” Angelica took a deep breath and left the room, closing the door behind her. Catherine sat on the bed, next to Alexander.

“Talk to me.”

“The Washingtons want me now, but what happens when I screw up and- they don’t want me anymore? They’ll bring me back and I’ll never get adopted.” Alexander looked at the older woman. “No one wants me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.”

“I’m a screw up.” He explained. “I always screw up.”

“No, my darling. You are not. Martha really likes you from what she’s heard from me and Phillip. They are willing to take on the challenge of parenthood a second time. For you.” Catherine explained. Alexander looked at her. “They know everything that Phil and I know about the past three houses. They know about your anxiety. They know about it all.”

“But what if they think they can handle it, but- but what if it’s just like the Adams again?” Alexander asked.

“It won’t be. I promise you. The General and Marty are the sweetest people you will ever meet. They will love you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I love you. Phillip loves you. I’m sure they will love you too. They’d be wrong not to.” She told him. “You don’t think so, but you are a special kid, Alexander. You are meant to do great things.”

“Sure.”

“Have I ever lied to you?” Catherine asked.

“No.”

“Exactly. I- I wouldn’t allow you to meet them and I wouldn’t be encouraging you to live with them if I didn’t trust them. I want what’s best for you. And I think they are what’s best for you.” Catherine explained. Alexander looked at her. “It’s going to be okay. They are good people. Both loving and kind. It is understandable that you feel this way. But don’t forget to breathe. Okay, sweetheart?” He nodded.

“Thanks, Cat.”

“It’s my job to find you, and every other kid here a safe and loving home. You all deserve it. I know we haven’t had the best luck with the first three houses, but your streak of bad luck is over.” She hugged him. “I love you, Alexander as you were my own son. You will always have a home here.”

“Okay.”

“Dinner will be served soon. I’m hoping tonight, you and Aaron will be joining us. It’s your last meal here. I’m sure everyone will want to say goodbye.” She explained. Alexander nodded. “Okay.” She kissed his head. Getting off the bed she walked to the door, only to nearly walk into Aaron. “Oh. Hi, Aaron.”

“Hi, Cat.”

“That was a short walk.” Alexander looked at his roommate. Closing the door behind Catherine, Aaron sat on the edge of his bed

“Yeah- well I barely made it out the door. Peggy and Eliza told me that you were having a _meltdown_. What happened this time?”

“It doesn’t matter, now. I feel better.” Alexander took a deep breath. “Cat wants us both to dinner.”

“That’s fine.”

“Aaron, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure?” Aaron was incredulous.

“Do you think Angelica will forget about me? Because I don’t think I’ll ever forget about her and- incase I don’t come back, I don’t want her to forget me. I want to come back and marry her.”

“Sure. Okay, Alexander.” Aaron laughed.

“I’m being serious.”

“It doesn’t matter if she will or she won’t forget you. She won’t wait for you. She’s Angelica Schuyler, the oldest daughter of the senator of New York. She’ll probably marry some politician or someone with money.” Aaron explained.

Laying down, Alexander let out a defeated, “You’re right.”

“Come on. You’re not going to get depressed over that, are you?”

“No.”

“I’m going to the dining hall.” Aaron stood up and began walking back towards the door.

“It’s my last meal with you guys.” Aaron stopped in his tracks and looked at the other boy. “ _The last supper_.” Alexander stared at the ceiling.

“Yeah. So make it a good one.”

“Well-“ Alexander propped himself on his elbows to look at Aaron. “I’m leaving tomorrow, so it technically won’t be the last meal. Just the last dinner. Because I’m pretty sure I’ll still be here for breakfast.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“It’ll be the first time I leave New York City since I got here two years ago.”

“And?” Aaron asked. Alexander got up quickly. “Can we go to dinner now?”

“Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! I know Tumblr has been waiting for this for a few weeks. Here's the first chapter. I am working on the next chapter.
> 
> Also John Adams is a dick.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets Martha's son Jack. He says his final goodbyes to Aaron, Catherine, Philip and Angelica.

Alexander sat on the neatly made bed. Catherine’s only request was only that the beds were made every morning. He was writing in his journal, awaiting Catherine to tell him that he was leaving. Aaron sat across the room and had watched him for the past hour, neither boy had spoken a word to each other, nor acknowledged the other’s existence. “Alexander?” Catherine knocked on the door, not wanting to enter without being invited. She didn’t like invading anyone’s privacy, unless she had to.

“Come in, Cat.” Alexander didn’t move his eyes off his journal. Catherine entered the room. Aaron looked at her.

“Good morning, boys.” She smiled. “George and Martha are on their way. Are you ready?”

“Just- about.” Alexander finished scribbling something down, before closing the journal and sliding the pen into the spine. “Cat?”

“Yes, Alex?”

“If they don’t want me- and if I come back- can- can I come back here? To this room?” He asked.

“It won’t happen, Alex.”

“But if it does.”

“Fine. Yes. You will always be welcome here. No matter what.” She explained. He took a deep breath and stood up.

“Alright.” He turned to the other boy. “Goodbye, Aaron. I’ll see you again real soon.” Alexander made it a promise. Clutching his notebook to his side, he grabbed his bag and followed Catherine out of the room.

“No you won’t.” Aaron’s response wasn’t to Alexander. It was just thrown into the empty air. “He won’t be back.” He whispered to himself, as to assure himself.

Alexander followed Catherine into the waiting room. On one side of the room, two other kids sat, patiently waiting for their new parents. On the other side were eligible parents, waiting to meet their potential new kids. “Hello, Alex.” The voice belongs to Philip Schuyler, the senator of New York, and Catherine’s husband. He stood in front of two large doors, which lead to his office.

“Good morning, Senator Schuyler.”

“How are you? Are you excited?” Philip asked. Alexander shrugged. “Come on into my office, so we can wait for George and Marty.” Obeying, the boy walked into the too familiar room, sitting on the couch across from Philip’s desk. “I know you’re nervous. I don’t blame you after- after the Adams. And you’re going to another state, but-“

“They’re going to get sick and tired of me in a few months and I’ll be back here in no time.” Alexander explained. Philip sat down behind his desk and looked at the boy. “Everyone gets sick and tired of me.”

“No they won’t. George is a really good friend of mine. We went to college together. When he told me that Marty wanted to adopt, I thought of you. I know for a fact you and George will get along. Marty is a very sweet woman. They will not send you back like the last families, because they are not the last families. They are both kind and caring. I understand that you’re worried, but you need to understand that you don’t have to be. Cat and I never got sick and tired of you.”

“But you guys don’t want to adopt me.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re a great kid who is too hard on himself. Do you understand that?”

“I guess.” Alexander sounded defeated. And he almost was. He gave p fighting and arguing. He still believed that the Washingtons weren’t going to keep him and adopt him.

“The reason that they didn’t want to adopt you from the beginning is because Marty wants you to be comfortable with them. With that said if anything happens, Alexander- and I mean _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable, you call me, okay? I trust that nothing will happen, but if something does happen, call me or Cat and we will be in Virginia in four hours. We will not have a repeat of the Adams incident. You’re not my son, Alexander, but you might as well be. When you were first brought here, I knew you were special. That’s why you were the one I always spoke to my friends about. You will not be sent back to the Schuyler House, because Marty and George really do want to adopt you when the time comes. They want you to be part of their family. And I think you’ll be very happy in Mount Vernon.”

“Okay.” Alexander was quiet.

“Alexander, I’m serious. They are good people. They won’t give up on you.” Philip promised.

“Philip!” Catherine knocked on the door. “The Washingtons are here.”

“Come on.” Philip smiled at Alexander. “The next chapter of your life is about to start.” Philip and Alexander exited the office. Catherine smiled at them. Next to her was George, Martha, and a guy a few years older than Alexander.

“Hi.” Martha smiled.

“General.” Philip held out his hand to George,

“Senator.” George shook his hand, before both men laughed and hugged. “How are you, Phil?”

“I’m okay. Hi, Marty.”

“Hi, Phil.”

“Is this Jack?” Philip looked at the third Washington. “Wow. Heard you’re in college.”

“Yeah. King’s College.” Jack nodded.

“That’s great.” Philip smiled. “You’ve grown a hell of a lot since I last saw you.”

“That’s what everyone tells me.” Jack didn’t really feel like talking. He only came inside, because he didn’t want to stay in the car, for however long they were planning on being there.

“Alexander, this is my son, Jack. Jack, this is Alexander.” Martha introduced the two.”

“Hi.” They said at the same time.

“Are you ready to get going?” Martha asked. Alexander shrugged. “Okay. We have a four-hour trip. We should start going.”

“Goodbye, Alex.” Philip patted the boy’s shoulder.

“Alexander! Wait!” Angelica ran towards them, hugging Alexander. “I’m going to miss you!” She told him.

“I’ll miss you too, Angelica, but-“ Before he could finish, she kissed him.

“Have fun in Virginia!” She ran away quickly, before anyone could respond. Alexander looked at Catherine who shrugged, smiling.

“My man.” George laughed.

“Oh hush.” Martha hit her husband playfully.

“Goodbye Alex.” Catherine looked at Alexander. He hugged her, not wanting to let go. “I will always be here if you ever come visit.” She told him. After a few moments, he let go of the embrace and looked at Martha.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m ready.” Alexander took a deep breath.

“I’ll take your bag.” George reached for the single bad, but Alexander held it closer to himself.

“No, thank you. I got it.” He insisted. George nodded.

“Goodbye, Phil. Cat. Until my next trip to New York.” George lead his family back outside.

“Is that all you have?” Martha asked. Alexander nodded. “Okay.” They stopped at an SUV parked right in front. “This one’s us.”

“It’s a nice truck.” Alexander commented.

“Thank you. This one’s mine.” George explained, putting Alexander’s bag in the back. “Marty has a smaller _energy efficient_ car.” George got into the driver’s seat.

“Because _I_ care about the environment. Unlike some people.” She looked at George, giggling. Jack rolled his eyes at his parents. “We have a lot of land in Virginia. I think you’re the same age as our neighbor’s son. I think you’ll get along with him. His name is John.”

“Okay.” Alexander stared out the window.

“We have a large house. And your room is all set. I know that the bag is all you have, so if you’d like you can go shopping with Marty.”

“Okay.”

“Cat says you’re quite a chatterbox.” Martha laughed. Alexander didn’t respond. “Okay. I won’t make you talk.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander arrives to the Washington House.

The car ride was mostly silent, except for the small talk between George and Martha and Jack’s occasional sarcasm. Alexander barely spoke. He answered the few questions that Martha shot at him. “Here we are.” George grabbed his attention as they entered the Washington Estate. Alexander noticed there was a lot of empty lands before the actual house. As they got closer, he noticed it wasn’t a house. It was a mansion. George pulled up in front of the house.

“You live here?” Alexander asked.

“Yes. And now so do you.” Martha smiled, getting out of the car. Alexander got out of the car. George handed him his bad. He didn’t move his eyes off the house. “Come on, Alexander. I’ll show you your room.” They walked into the mansion. The first thing that caught Alexander’s eye was a portrait of an older man who looked like George. “That’s the General’s father. Augustine.” Martha told him.

“Oh.” Alexander stared at the painting.

“You’ll get to meet him soon. A lot of the family is coming for a cook out in two weeks. You get to meet everyone important.” George explained, standing behind Alexander. “My father is very- he might ask you to call him grandfather, don’t argue. Do it to make him happy. He’s only got a few more years to go.”

“George!” Martha hit her husband’s shoulder. “He’s your father!”

“It’s true! He’s got one foot in the grave. I love the man, but he’s hard to live with.” George looked at his wife. “I’ll tell you more about him later, Alexander. Let Martha show you your room, so you can get settled in and unpack.”

“Come on, Alexander.” Martha lead Alexander up an elegant staircase with an ebony oak banister. “This is George and my room.” She pointed at a closed room. “This one’s Jacky’s.” His door was creaked open. Alexander could see him lying on his bed with his headphones on. “And this one is yours.” She opened a door to a nicely sized bedroom. “I do hope you like it.”

“Thank you.” Alexander looked around. There was a single window, which framed a great view of the Potomac River. There was a small fireplace. His own fireplace.

“During the winter, we hire someone to turn the fireplaces on and off and clean them. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Martha explained. “Your dresser is here.” She patted an ebony oak bureau. “When you’re done, feel free to walk around the house. Make yourself familiar with it.”

“Okay.”

“I think you’ll be very happy here, Alexander.” Martha gave him an assuring smile and left the room, closing the door behind her. “You have your own private bathroom, which is cleaned every morning. The kitchen is always open for you to have something to eat. If there’s something you want that we don’t have, just write it on the shopping list on the fridge.”

“Is there someone who goes food shopping every day?” Alexander asked.

“No. George and I go every Friday. I cook most of the time. Sometimes George takes over the kitchen. But he’s mostly a baker.”

“The great general bakes?” Alexander asked. Martha laughed.

“And he’s great at it. He bakes something every other day. He’ll probably make something today. Uh- I think that covers the second floor. I’ll show you the first floor, after you get settled in. She left Alexander in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short, I just wanted to get him getting to the house out of the way.


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Alex begins "brotherly bonding". Jack introduces Alex to John.

Alexander sat at his desk, writing. He spent most of his time, since he arrived in Mount Vernon, at his desk, writing. It wasn’t that much different from when he lived at the Schuyler House. Someone knocked on the door. “Yeah?” Alexander asked, not losing focus.  
“Hey, Alex.” It was Jack. “Mom wants me to drive you to the mall.” He approached the desk. “What are you writing?”  
“Uh- it’s nothing.” Alexander shut his journal and shoved it into a desk drawer.  
“Alight- let’s go.” Jack left the room and Alexander followed, making sure to close the door behind him. “Ma! We’re leaving.” Jack yelled.  
“Wait! Take The General’s credit card.” Martha appeared out of nowhere. She handed Jack a credit card. “You have the list I gave you?”  
“Yeah. I know what to get him.”  
“Thank you, Jack.”  
“No problem. Come on, Alex.” Jack walked outside. Martha smiled at Alexander.  
“Get whatever you need.”  
“Okay.” Alexander went after Jack, who was already sitting in his car, a black mustang. “This is your car?”  
“Yeah. It used to be my dad’s.”  
“The General drove this car? It doesn’t really seem-“  
“No. My real dad. I mean George raised me, but this car belonged to my dad.” Jack explained. “George isn’t my real dad. He adopted me when I was six, after he married my mom. My dad died when I was three. We still technically own his land, and that’s where I’ll live after college and I get married.”  
“Oh. Uh- and I’d appreciate it, if you stop calling me Alex. My name is Alexander.”  
“And my real name is John. But everyone calls me Jack. We’re going to be brothers, and I’d rather call you Alex.” Jack explained. “But- if it really bothers you that much, I guess I can adapt.”  
“No. I- I guess I just have to get used to it.” Alexander explained. He took a deep breath. “Do they really want to adopt me?”  
“Yeah. They do. They’ve been talking about it for months. Ma- she wanted to make sure I was okay with it, before they made any decisions.” Jack explained. “I said it would be great to have a younger sibling again.”  
“Again?”  
“I had three other siblings. They all died. Not at the same time and not of the same thing, but still. I’m an only child- until you came along. George doesn’t think you’ll like it here. He’s paranoid that you’re not gonna like them.”  
“But they’re nice people.”  
“That’s what I told him, but he overthinks, everything. You can’t reason with him about anything if his mind is already set. How old are you?” They pulled out of the Washington Estate.  
“Fourteen.”  
“So you’ll be starting high school.” Jack slowed down, to talk to a kid, Alexander’s age. “Hey, Laurens. What are you up to?”  
“Would you drive me anything that’s not here?” The boy asked.  
“Sure. Hop in the back.” Jack unlocked the car. The boy got in.  
“Thanks, Jack. Who’s your friend?”  
“This is my new little brother, Alex.” Jack explained. “Alex, this is our neighbor’s kid, John.”  
“Hey. They Washingtons adopted you?” John asked.  
“No. I’m just their foster kid currently.” Alexander explained.  
“At least they want you. My dad doesn’t even know I exist.” John explained. “I can disappear and he’d never notice.”  
“His dad, Henry, is a bit of a dick.” Jack explained.  
“My dad- my real dad left me and my mom when I was eight.” Alexander explained. It was the first time that he opened up about his biological father to someone other than Cat and Abigail. “She died a few years after.”  
“My dad died when I was three.” Jack added. “I was small, but I remember him, so I know how you feel.”  
“Wait-“ John sat forward. “So General Washington isn’t your dad?”  
“He adopted me- so he’s my dad legally- and he raised me, but now. My mom married him when I was five.” Jack explained. “I never told you that?”  
“Pff. No. I always wondered why you didn’t look like either of them.” John explained. “My dad thought it was because your mom slept around.”  
“I hate your dad. He always sees the worst in people.”  
“Everyone hates my dad.” John laughed. “The man is unpleasant. Imagine living with him.”  
“I probably would have killed him by now.”  
“Why do you think my mom killed herself.” John said it nonchalantly. Alexander looked at the other boy through the rearview mirror.  
“Sorry.” Jack decided not to press the conversation any more.  
“It happened a while ago. I’m over it. She decided to abandon me. But hey. Her death made him stop drinking and stop destroying everything he touched. He was decent for two days and then he began to ignore me completely.”  
“My cousin killed himself.” Alexander said, quietly.  
“What?” John asked.  
“After my mom died, I went to live with my cousin in New York City. I was living with him for- two months and he killed himself. Shot himself in the head.” Alexander explained. “I was the one who found him, since it was just us.”  
“My mom poisoned herself and then manged to hang herself off our back balcony in the night. I found her when I went to take the dog out for a walk in the yard.” John explained. “People are shitty and they always manage to disappoint you.”  
“Shit. Will you two lighten up for fuck’s sake?” Jack asked. “You’re kinda scaring me.”  
“Sorry.” Alexander sat back and looked out the window.  
“I like you, Alex.” John nodded and reached forward to turn the radio on. “Let’s see-“  
“Don’t touch my music.” Jack hit John’s hand away.  
“Come on.”  
“No.” Jack raised the volume of a rock song. John groaned. “My car. My music.”  
“But you listen to the same shit!”  
“So? Deal with it.”  
“You guys hang out a lot?” Alexander asked.  
“Not really. Before I graduated, I’d drive him to school with me.” Jack explained. “You’re fifteen, right, John?”  
“Yep. How old are you, Alex.”  
“Fourteen.”  
“Freshman? Great. I can show you around when school starts. Show you the ropes. Tell you who to avoid. Steer clear of Thomas and Ja- well Jemmy isn’t as big of a dick as Tom. He’s kinda neutral, but he will always take Tom’s side.”  
“Heard the Jeffersons got an exchange student.”   
“Yeah. Marq. He’s cool. Not a dick like Tom. He’s living here for a year. And then next yeah he’s taking Tom back to France with him. We’ll finally be rid of that ass.” John explained. “Do you know how happy I was when I found out? I shall be personally throwing his ‘good riddance’ party. And steer clear of Chuck. He’s a kiss ass to the teachers and parents, but-“  
“Lee?” Jack asked. John nodded. “You got into another fight with him?”  
“Not this time. But if he talks shit again-“  
“Damn. I got through all four years without getting in a fight. How many have you gotten into?” Jack asked.  
“With Chuck- three. Other than that- two- so five total.” John explained. “But no one fucked with you because everyone is scared of the General. And I bet no one is gonna fuck with Alex for that same reason.” John smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first appearance of John Laurens!
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long! I have 16 other writing projects. A lot of writing. So little time.
> 
> I can't give you an estimated time of the next chapter, but go check out my Hamilton in the Heights, if you need more Ham reading!


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes the boys to the White House, where he lived before his dad died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, but it's kind of hard to update this one, because I'm losing my storyline slowly! I'm sorry, but here's another chapter.

They had spent the whole day together and were ready to call it quits. No one wanted to go home. Not yet. Alexander had opened up to his new brother and his soon to be best friend. “Let’s go to the White House!” John suggested.

“The what?” Alexander asked.

“Why the hell do you want to go there?” Jack asked.

“Because it’s not my house. And it’s not your house. I’m sure you haven’t show it to Alex, yet.”

“It’s Alexander.” The youngest corrected. “What’s the White House?” He looked at Jack.

“The White House is- it’s my dad’s place. Ma and I lived there until George asked her to marry him. We still own the place and we rent it out to people every once in a while, but I think it’s empty currently.” Jack explained. “It’s nice. Not as nice as George’s place, but I spent the first five years of my life in that house.”

“Legally- Jack owns the estate, because his old man left it to him, not Martha.” John added.

“Yeah. And after college, when I get married, that’s where I’ll be living.” Jack explained. “I’ve already got the rest of my life planned out.”

“What if you never get married?” Alexander asked.

“Jack is already engaged. Her parents are just waiting for him to graduate and get a job.” John explained.

“I have one more year to go, but we’ll be married before then.”

“Mr. Calvert changed his mind?” John asked.

“Elle is- uh- she’s pregnant.” Jack explained.

“What!” John sat up and hit John’s shoulder. “Shit! How’d you screw up that badly that she’s pregnant?”

“It doesn’t matter, because we’re getting married. I can tell you guys, because you won’t tell my parents before I do. She hasn’t told her parents either. We’re waiting for the big family dinner in two weeks.” Jack explained. “Then I’m going to ask for the wedding to be pushed up to before I go back to school. Then we’ll move into the White House and raise the kid.”

“I- wow. Congratulations, Jack.” Alexander shook his head. He had only been there for three weeks, but he already felt that he and Jack were meant to be brothers.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Well- I mean- congrats, but a kid?” John asked. “Really? Can you handle a kid? And she’ going to have the kid while you’re at school.”

“We’ve talked about it. I know ma will help as much as she can.” Jack explained. “We’ve already got it planned. Don’t worry about it.”

“Shit. Can’t believe you’re gonna be a dad.” John laughed. “Just last year, you were driving me to school and you had just popped the question. I remember that day.”

“So do I. I almost shit myself.” Jack laughed. “I didn’t think she’s say yes, but she did.”

“Sounds like you guys were really close.” Alexander pointed out, making John and Jack laugh.

“Nah. We just talked on the car ride every day.”

“Yeah. Other than the car rides, we never spoke. He was a freshman and I was a senior. We really didn’t see each other at school.” Jack added. He pulled into a property. “And here we are. The White House. We can spend the night, if you guys want.”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” John looked out the window. It was dark, but he could see the outline of the house. “Holy crap.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“It’s huge.”

“You’ve never been here?”

“Nope. Never. But I’ve heard so many stories of the infamous White House.”

“Well this is it. Let me text ma and tell her we won’t be home tonight. Hey, John, do you want to call your dad?”

“Nah. He’ll never even notice I’m gone. If he does notice he really won’t care.” John explained.

“I’ll give you guy a quick tour. Then we can order pizza.” Jack explained. “There are six rooms, so we don’t have to share. When everyone wakes up in the morning, we can head back to Mount Vernon.” They all got out of the car. Approaching the porch, the sensor light turned on, making Alexander jump. “Sorry about that, Alex. Should have warned you.” Jack knew of Alexander’s anxiety and jumpiness. He knew what John Adams had done. The younger boys followed him into the house. He turned on the light.

“Whoa. Nice place.” John commented.

“Yeah. I know. Alright. We have the living room here. Dining room, across the foyer. The kitchen is down that hallway. So is my dad’s old study and the first-floor bathroom.” He began climbing the stairs.

“Is this your dad?” Alexander asked, looking at a portrait of a man who looked just like Jack.

“Yeah. Daniel Parke Curtis. The designer and builder this house. My dad.” Jack smiled. “I forgot we had that picture. I will never move that from there.”

“He looked like a badass. What did he do? Before he died?” John asked.

“Daniel Curtis owned a farm down the road.”

“Your dad was a farmer? But he looks like he could kick the General’s ass.”

“He probably could.” Jack laughed. “Alright. I’ll show you the rooms so you can claim them.” The younger boys followed Jack upstairs. “One of the rooms is off limits. It’s my parents old room. The bed where my dad died.”

“How did he die?” Alexander asked.

“He- he got sick. But he went in his sleep, so he didn’t suffer much. Uh- this is my room. That is ma and dad’s room. The master bedroom. Then we have three rooms which belonged to my siblings, but- they all passed. And then we have a guest bedroom. You can pick whatever room, as long as it’s not mine, obviously, or the master bedroom.” He explained.

“Alright. Let’s order the pizza.” John smiled.

“Okay. Then we’re all going to bed. I am exhausted.”

“What’s the wifi here?” John asked, holding his phone.

“There is no wifi. No one lives here normally, so ma didn’t bother paying for wifi here.”

“Damnit. Alright. What about TV?”

“There is nothing, John.” Jack explained. “There’s no point. When Elle and I move in after we get married, we’ll have wifi and cable. You know you’ll be welcome to come visit.” Jack laughed.

“We’ll see.” John smiled.

“Let’s go downstairs. I’m sure there are still some board games.”

“Let’s play monopoly!” John’s sarcasm, earned him a slap to the back of the head from Jack. “Ow!”

“Back when Frances was still alive, we used to play a board game every Friday. Then she died and ma packed up all the games and left them here.” Jack explained.

“I’m sorry.” John looked at Jack. “I didn’t know.”

“Okay. I’ll order the pizza. Then we are all going to bed. Alright?”

“Yeah. We get it.” John rubbed the back of his head. Jack shook his head and walked into his old bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“I’ll let you guys know when it’s here!” He explained from behind the door. John and Alexander exchanged a look and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn a little bit more about Jack and Martha's life and it's kind of a filler chapter, but I'm also trying to move Jack/Alex and John/Alex relationships forward without writing like 20 pages.
> 
> No idea when the next chapter will be written and posted, but I'm trying! I really really am!
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far!


End file.
